


Saved By The Bell

by sugahbutt



Series: Marvel Stuff [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Current Times/Day, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugahbutt/pseuds/sugahbutt
Summary: This is a current day, high school AU, hope you enjoy.





	1. The Crew and the Dottie Underwood Story

In the corner of the loud high school cafeteria, a group of somewhat relaxed and quiet group of people are sitting at one table together. That table includes Daniel Sousa, a boy who lost one of his legs after getting into a car accident that killed his father, Jack Thompson, Daniel's boyfriend and star football player for their school, Edwin Jarvis, a smart boy who's involved with most of the school's clubs, his girlfriend, Ana, who doesn't talk much about herself, but she is trained in the martial arts, Howard Stark, the smartest boy at school and one of the biggest players at their school as well, his girlfriend, Maria, who surprisingly got him to stop his playing ways at the end of their school year last year, Steve Rogers, a puny boy who is loved and friendly with almost everyone at school, and his boyfriend James, or Bucky, Barnes, who has been Steve's friend ever since the two were kids, though they only started dating at the beginning of their school year this year.

Normally only eight people are allowed per table, but, because they're all Juniors, except for Ana and Edwin, who are Seniors, their teachers don't seem to care as much, or they haven't taken the time to notice that there are two extra people at their table. Though, their seating arrangement has stayed the same ever since Ana and Edwin were Sophomores while the rest of them were Freshman. This is because of one person in their friend group, and that person is Howard Stark, Howard and Edwin had known each other ever since they were kids, before they were even in school. And, because Howard, Maria, Peggy, Angie, Daniel and Jack are all the same age, Howard befriended Peggy and Daniel when they were all in middle school. And then, after that Howard found Maria, and became insanely in love with her, Peggy found Angie and Daniel found Jack, and in that exact order to be precise. All of them ended up getting along and they all became friends, and surprisingly, close to no drama followed their friend-group throughout the years, much to everyone's appreciation and enjoyment.

Though, some people have come and gone through their friend group, such as some of their main 'members' ex-girlfriends and ex-boyfriends, though, it has been a surprisingly low amount of people for how large their group is. One person in specific does stand out though, a girl named Dottie Underwood who moved to their town and started school with them while the majority of them were in eighth grade and Ana and Edwin were in their Freshman year of high school. Dottie and Peggy became fast friends, almost faster than Peggy and Angie had become the year before, as Angie had also been new and Peggy had been the first to befriend her, the same way that she befriended Dottie.

Dottie became rather obsessed with Peggy rather quickly, scaring both Peggy and those around her. Dottie began stalking Peggy, following her to and from school, making her parents move into the house next to Peggy as soon as it went on the market, following her to her classes in school, changing her schedule so she had every class with Peggy, and so on and so forth. This went on for months before Peggy got the courage to tell her school counselor, Mrs. Roberts, which made Mrs. Roberts call Dottie's parents and tell them about their daughters behavior. After this, Dottie began to be violent, carving her and Peggy's name into the bathroom walls over and over again, carving messages into Peggy's locker, one day she even cornered Howard and Daniel after gym class, begging them to tell her where Peggy went, as Peggy had to switch her schedule so she wouldn't have any classes with Dottie or wouldn't run into her in the hallways in between classes.

Being the good, and loyal friends that they are, of course Howard and Daniel told a rather deranged Dottie that they didn't know where Peggy was, though they were tempted to tell Dottie to stop looking for Peggy, they knew that it would be best to not say that. As, if they had, it might have set Dottie off and could have made her become more violent than she already had become. After this, Peggy's parents decided that enough was enough, and they filed a restraining order against Dottie Underwood and against her parents, as they didn't want to resort to moving away, as the Carter family had been a prevalent family in their town for generations, and they didn't want to go somewhere else and start all over again.

But, instead of Dottie and her parents attending the court hearing, they moved out of town as soon as word was out that the Carter's were planning on filing a restraining order against them. Which, to both her and her parent's relief, Peggy was extremely grateful for, though she was surprised, as Dottie didn't seem like one to quit on anything, especially on something that she wanted. 

Which is why she wasn't exactly surprised today when she saw a girl, who looks almost identical to Dottie, walking through the halls of their high school with the principle, Mr. Phillips. She assumed that the Dottie look-alike, or maybe it was Dottie herself, she couldn't exactly tell, getting the grand tour of their high school, and she assumed that this was because she would be starting school there, much to Peggy's automatic dismay and discomfort at the very thought.


	2. Lunchtime and the Return of Dottie Underwood

"She's back." Peggy says, sitting down at the lunch table.

"She? She who?" Ana asks as everyone turns their attention towards Peggy and who she could be talking about.

"Dottie. Dottie Underwood." Peggy says, a shiver going down her spine, as she hasn't spoken the other girls name ever since she left halfway through her eighth grade year of school, so for almost four years the name, and the person who that name is attached to, hadn't been spoken or thought of.

"What? I thought she left, like four years ago." Angie says, sounding surprised, scooting a little closer to her girlfriend, almost subconsciously.

"Yeah, I haven't heard of or from her ever since she left before you and your parents could get a restraining order." Daniel says, as none of them have heard from or of her ever since she left, it was almost as if she was wiped off of the face of the earth. "I think she blocked all of us on everything when she left." He adds, referring to all of the different social media platforms, such as Snapchat and Instagram, that they all had her on.

"She can't be back, her parents aren't stupid enough to bring her back here of all places." Bucky says with a scoff, as his parents had become close with Dottie's parents, which, in result, made him and Dottie become closer than Dottie was than with anyone else in their friend group, other than Peggy, obviously, but he knew her parents weren't naive and stupid enough to bring her back.

"I saw her in the hallway! With Mr. Phillips, I know it was her." Peggy says, starting off loud, then lower her voice as she goes.

"Alright, alright." Jack says, gesturing with his hands for Peggy to lower her voice, as he had noticed that a few people from the surrounding tables had turned to look at them, to try and find out what had Peggy yelling. "What would make her think that it's a good idea to come back her? She was crazy, but she wasn't stupid." Jack says, as everyone in their group, other than Maria, had gotten the chance to know Dottie, some got to know her a bit more than others, like Bucky and Peggy.

"Look." Maria says, hitting Howard and pointing towards the entrance of the cafeteria, where a dark-haired girl is standing, a sick, almost demented, smile on her face, looking straight at Peggy. "She's here." She adds as the rest of the table turns to look at who she's looking at.

"That's her." Peggy says, sounding as if she were in disbelief before she quickly spins around, not wanting to look at the other girl any longer. "I have study halls for the rest of the day, right?" She asks, as their school schedule works in a somewhat odd way, their school colors are Yellow and Black, so they have Yellow and Black days, meaning that students have half of their classes on Yellow days and the other half on Black days.

"Yeah, with Howard, Jack, Bucky and I." Ana says with a nod of her head.

"I have a study hall last period today." Edwin says, as, when they all have a study hall for the last class of the day, they all normally end up leaving and going back to one of their houses for the rest of the day, and they mostly end up all having dinner together.

"So do the rest of us." Bucky says, as they all have a study hall for their last class of the day on Yellow days, and most have them have the majority of their classes together.

"Let's leave early today." Peggy suggests, though she already knows that that had been the plan, and will be the plan on Yellow days, for the rest of the year.

"Will do." Edwin says with a nod of his head, before some registers in his head, and his eyebrows scrunch today. "Actually, I can't today, I have a student council meeting." He adds, as he is the class president for the current Senior class.

"Okay, one of us can come get you when that's done, it's Friday anyways." Steve says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"My parents left town last night, and won't be back until Monday, if you guys want to spend the weekend at my place." Jack offers with a shrug of his shoulders, as his house is large enough to fit all of them, and he knows that his parents won't have an issue with it, as it's almost a weekly occurrence that all of them get together at one of their houses that can fit all of them and spend the weekend, as most of their parents have good paying jobs that take them out of town on the weekend more often than not.

"Alright, my parents are gone this weekend too." Ana says, though her house isn't as big as Jacks.

"My parents should be fine with it." Steve says with a nod of his head, as his parents are pretty lenient, and they normally let him do whatever he wants, within reason.

"Yeah, so it's settled then." Daniel says with a nod of his head, glad that he'll be able to spend the weekend with his boyfriend and all of their friends.

Before any of teenagers can say anything else, the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of the third period of the day. Half of their group, the ones that don't have study hall, get up from the table and head to their third period classes while Peggy, Howard, Jack, Bucky and Ana get ready to leave for the day, as they all have study halls for their third and fourth period classes.

"I'll be right back, I need to check in with my math teacher, it shouldn't take long." Ana says as she slips her bag onto her back before she walks away from the table and towards the entrance of the cafeteria, and towards her math classroom.

"Peg?" Peggy, Howard, Jack and Bucky hear a feminine voice say from behind them, causing them all to turn around, which makes them come face-to-face with none other than Dottie Underwood. "Is that you?" She adds, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Peggy says, clenching her fists against her sides as both Jack and Bucky takes a few steps closer to her, now standing on either side of her.

"You heard her, leave." Bucky says, sounding both pissed off and something else that Peggy can't place, but she knows that it's not something good. "You're not wanted here." He adds, tone more angry than the last time he spoke.

"What? Why? I just want to talk to an old friend." Dottie says, sick grin plastering itself onto her face.

"Is there a problem here?" One of the eldest teachers at their school, Mr. Masters, asks, walking up to the group of teenagers, hands placed in his pants pockets.

"No, sir." Dottie says with a sick nod, smile growing wider on her face, dark, curly hair bouncing on her shoulders as she nods her head.

"Good, is this your class?" Mr. Masters asks, as he looked over third and fourth period study hall, which were both held in the cafeteria, as it isn't being used for anything else, as lunch had already happened.

"No, sorry, sir, I have chemistry, with Mrs. Cully." Dottie answers, a fake sense of guilty covering her tone of voice. "Though, I've heard that she likes to be called Mrs. Frost, is that true, sir?" She asks.

"Yes, for some peculiar reason, it is." Mr. Masters answers as Ana walks back into the cafeteria, but stops dead in her tracks when she sees Howard, Jack, Peggy, Bucky, Dottie and Mr. Masters all standing together. "Well, go on, get to class." He adds, not one to let students get away with skipping class, unless it's Jack, because he has ties with Jack's father, but that's not exactly relevant.

"Yes, sir," Dottie says with a somewhat off giggle before Mr. Masters walks off towards the desk in the front of the cafeteria that he normally sits at to watch all of the students in his study hall. "bye, Peg." She says with something slightly off in her voice before she begins to walk out of the cafeteria. "Hi, Ana." She says as she passes Ana at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"What did she say?" Ana asks as she walks over to where Peggy, Howard, Bucky and Jack are all standing.

"Nothing, all she said was that she wanted to 'say hi to an old friend'." Peggy says, an uncomfortable feeling settling over her skin.

"Sit down, you five, in the corner, this isn't some free for all, you know." Mr. Masters calls from his desk, not wanting to get up as he tells the five of them to sit down, as he isn't a fan of those who loiter around, or stand without a reason.

"Yes, sir." Bucky says with a groan before the five of them all sit down at their usual table in their usual seats. "Have any of you done the English homework?" He asks, as all of them, and Daniel, are all in the same English class, while Edwin, Steve, Maria and Angie are in another English class together.

"No, not yet." Peggy says, as she pulls out her English homework, wanting to get it done now that Bucky reminded her that they had it, the other four teenagers at her table following suit, as they all normally do their English and Science homework together, as those are the classes that all five of them have together, along with this and their next period study hall.


	3. The Second Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda a short chapter, but I wanted to get back into the groove of writing this fic, as I like the plot that I've come up with for it, I just don't know how to get from each thing that I want to happen, ya know?

"C'mon, let's go." Jack says after fourth period began and everyone in their friend group had arrived at their usual table in the cafeteria, tugging slightly on Daniel's hand as he does so.

"Don't worry Edwin, someone will come and pick you up at around 4:30." Peggy says as she pulls her backpack onto her back, Bucky and Ana doing the same. "Student council ends at 4:30, right?" She adds, just wanting to clarify.

"Yeah." Edwin answers with a nod of his head as a few of the other members of the student council walk into the cafeteria, one of them waving at him before they all sit down at one of the lunch tables. "I'll send a text to the group chat when student council ends." He adds, as he grabs his stuff before walking over to the other table where the other members of the student council are sitting.

"Alright, let's go." Howard says before they all walk out of the cafeteria and towards the student parking lot, though, they would have to take three cars as not all of them would fit in just one, normally Jack, Daniel, Peggy and Angie go in one car while Howard, Maria, Ana and Edwin go in one and then Bucky and Steve go in the third.

"Shit." Peggy says as they walk out of the cafeteria, making eye contact with Dottie before she quickly averts her eyes but Dottie has already sprung up from where she was sitting and is now walking towards them.

"Peg, I want to talk." Dottie says, though none of them stop to listen to her, walking quickly to try and keep up with the group before grabbing Peggy's arm with a tight grip, and this causes them all to stop, knowing what Dottie is capable of if she were to be left alone with Peggy.

"Let go of her." Angie says, almost spitting out the words as she takes a few steps closer to the pair.

"Dottie." Someone says from behind them, causing them all to turn and see who it is, and in doing this Dottie lets go of Peggy's arm.

Peggy, almost without realizing it, grabs her arm before taking a few steps away from Dottie and closer to Angie, who simply pulls her into a soft hug, not needing to say anything to comfort the other girl. "What?" Dottie snarls at a girl in their grade named Rose.

"Leave Peggy alone and get to class." Rose says, as what had happened between Dottie and Peggy had gotten around the school, especially around their specific grade, so, at this point, it's almost common knowledge, which is why before Dottie moved she had no friends to turn to when her and Peggy had broken-up.

"You're not the boss of me," Dottie snarls, taking a few menacing steps towards Rose, as if preparing before going in for the attack. "If I want to talk to Peggy, I will talk to her and I will talk to her when I want. No one can tell me otherwise." She snaps, taking another step towards Rose, who hasn't moved from where she stands, the only thing about her that has moved was her eyebrow, and now it's arched as if she doesn't believe, or care, about anything that Dottie is saying to her.

"Miss. Underwood, Miss. Roberts, my office, now." The principle of the school, one Roger Dooley, says in a deadpan tone before vanishing back into his office as quickly as he had come out of it.

"This. Isn't. Over." Dottie spits before her face relaxes and then one of her signature wide, yet extremely fake, smiles spreads across her lips within five seconds before she turns on her heel and walks over to Principle Dooley's office, Rose following shortly behind her, only pausing when she reached the door and after Dottie had already walked inside of the office.

"I'm sorry about her, Peggy, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know." Rose says with a sympathetic smile on her face, as she has always, even when they were back in elementary school, tried to help out her peers any way that she could, and not just with their academics, she had had many girls in their grade, and some older and some younger than herself, come to her just for a shoulder to cry on, which she had offered without a second though.

"Thank you Rose, I will." Peggy says with a soft smile before Rose gives her another smile before she walks into Principle Dooley's office, shutting the door softly behind her as she does so.


End file.
